


undiscovered

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: wistfully wandering [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Love, Distance, F/F, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	undiscovered

i told you i loved you before i even knew it myself;  
love was the second word I penned in a ten line poem  
declared on the classroom wall for the wiser eye to see;  
i doubt, as a fumbling child, that i moved if not for you

now, even years after last i saw you, here still you creep;  
into my dreams and my calendar and my clumsy stanzas  
whilst i know you are on train, miles and memories away,  
watching foreign scenery sprint past by you; untouchable

i try to picture your face behind the glass divide; to glimpse  
the life that was once mine but has become foreign to me  
i try to picture the woman beside you, the reflection of you both;  
the way she lovingly cradles your hand like I was so afraid to

and i wonder if you ever wonder: if you ever look outside the window,  
wistful, as the peaks and valleys rush past you; undiscovered


End file.
